


Rabbits - A Dramione One-Shot

by nztina



Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: Hermione, Luna and Pansy make an odd trio at the dinner table, even before rabbits get involved.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751569
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Rabbits - A Dramione One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Great Hall as the setting for these stories! It's fun. I've made it so that none of the houses sit separately for regular dinners - only on special occasions. That way, everyone can mix and it seems a little less constraining.
> 
> I hope you like this little story. The Pansy I've written didn't do all those appalling things in the Battle of Hogwarts, so just pretend she's a little nicer than she was in the books and films. 
> 
> I hope I did Luna justice - she's one of my favourite characters but it's hard to write the way she speaks. I gave it a shot. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy couldn’t keep their hands off each other, which was both wonderful and terrible. Every time they found an empty classroom or library corner, they snogged until they heard someone coming. Sometimes, it was hours before they were interrupted. The unfortunate thing about their situation was Ron’s place in her life. Hermione pondered this, as she watched Draco saunter away from where she sat on the teacher’s desk, buttoning up her blouse. Ron was the one issue that she would have to sort out at some point, and considering the fact that McGonagall had walked in on them in the Transfiguration classroom last night, it had to be soon. 

“Hey, Malfoy.” Her voice made him spin on his heel as he reached the door.

“Granger?”

“We need to actually talk at some point.”

“We were talking.”

“Ha, very funny. I’m serious. We need to talk about the Ron situation.”

His name made Draco’s face contort in disgust. 

“I’d rather not picture him when I’m with you, Granger.”

“Draco, stop avoiding it. I’ll talk to you tonight in the common room.”

He smirked and opened the door.

“I’ll see you at dinner!”

— — ———————————————————————————————— 

Hermione sat down in between Pansy and Luna.

“Hello, Hermione.” Luna gazed at her with a dreamy stare.

“Hi, Luna. Have a nice day?”

“Oh, yes. I like teaching Divination to the students. I like drinking tea.”

Pansy muffled a laugh by shoving half a bread roll into her mouth. Hermione helped herself to the dishes in front of her and tried not to notice that Draco was laughing with Blaise Zabini only a few heads down. A first-year sitting across from her handed Hermione a pitcher of pumpkin juice, her little arms wobbling under the weight of the heavy jug. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your year, Luna.” Hermione poured juice for Pansy and Luna before she did for herself. “What about you, Pansy?”

“I still don’t understand why the lot of you volunteered to teach the brats when our workload is so strenuous as it is.” 

“Oh, but it’s nice to see the little ones’ faces, you know, Pansy?” Luna piped up. Hermione glanced up at Draco and was thoroughly pleased to see him looking back at her, a forkful of mashed potato inches from his mouth. He grinned before looking back to Neville. 

“Are you dating now?”

Pansy’s question made Hermione’s blood run cold. As a knee-jerk reaction, she cast a _Muffliato_ around herself and the two girls on her sides. She tried to keep her face calm as she turned to Pansy. 

“Dating?”

“Draco. Are you two finally dating?”

“I —,” Hermione was at a loss for words. Pansy was Draco’s ex-girlfriend and she didn’t know if there was some sort of tension about the situation. She didn’t even know how Pansy knew about them. Did Headmaster McGonagall tell her? She wouldn’t. Right?

“Relax, silly. We weren’t serious. Just,” Pansy pushed the carrots around on her plate, “expected to be together, you know?”

Hermione nodded. In some ways, it was expected that she and Ron would be together. 

“But how did you know?”

“Ah, ha! So, I was right!” 

Luna leaned over to listen, her face blank. 

“Are they dating? It’s about time, isn’t it, Hermione?”

Hermione blanched. How was it possible that both Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson were aware of her relationship with Draco, and why were they expecting it?

“Have there been rumours going around?” She wondered if a younger student had seen them. Pansy tossed a look towards where Draco, Neville and the other boys in their year were impressing the younger students by making their goblets turn into rabbits. 

“He was totally smitten from the day you slapped him, Granger. Completely and utterly smitten. And,” she slyly smiled at Hermione, “I caught you sitting with him when he was recovering from Potter’s curse in sixth-year.”

Damn it. She knew she should have borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak.

“So, you’ve known all this time?”

“Of course, but you know, blood purity and all that shit. He couldn’t do anything about liking you and I needed a boyfriend to pass the time.” Pansy waved her hand. A rabbit flopped into Luna’s lap and Hermione turned to her. 

“How did _you_ know?”

“Oh, well, you see,” Luna patted the rabbit, and didn’t flinch when it bit her finger, “he told me in when I was staying at his house.”

“Luna, you’re saying that as if you were a guest there. You were a prisoner!” A rabbit threw itself into Hermione’s arms and she sighed. The younger students had caught on and were transfiguring their own goblets, some of them unsuccessfully. Three baby chipmunks walked by their plates.

“But he was very kind to me, you know. He would come and make sure I was okay after, you know,” Luna’s eyes went cloudy for a brief moment, “and he would sneak me pieces of bread and fruit whenever he could.”

Hermione tried to feel shocked but she knew, deep down, that this was unsurprising. Draco Malfoy was kind to Luna Lovegood when she was captured and tortured at Malfoy Manor. Very in-character. Hermione put the rabbit back on the table and it hopped into a salad bowl.

“He told you about me?”

“He told me about everything. I could write his autobiography, you know? Maybe I should. That would be nice.”

“What did he say?”

“Well, he talked about his family, and how much he hated fighting on Voldemort’s side. He told me that he wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, but that it was impossible for him. He talked about you a lot, too. I think he didn’t care that I knew because he thought they were going to kill me.”

Luna looked down at the rabbit in her arms and sighed, complacently. Hermione shivered at her words, because if she and the boys hadn’t been captured and sent to Malfoy Manor that day, Luna may not have made it out at all. 

“He talked about how much he regretted not telling you his feelings, because he said either one of you would probably be dead by the end of the War.”

“Oh.”

“Lucky you’re both alive, then, huh?” Pansy leaned over and nudged a squirrel away from her plate. “I think you should go for it. Don’t worry about the weasel, Granger. He’ll come around.”

Hermione wondered if Pansy was a Legilimens because she was shockingly good at reading her mind. 

“I’m not worried.”

“Oh, is that so? I see you getting antsy whenever he and Draco are in the same room. Just break it to him that you won’t be the mother of his children and let the wound scab. In the meantime, you can help me choose somewhere to take Neville on a picnic lunch this weekend.”

“Neville? Are you two,” Hermione gestured to him, “an item?”

“We shall see. I’ll expect some ideas by the time you get back to the common room.” Pansy stood, dusting off her robes. “I’m off. I need to go and have a bath, these bloody rats are shedding everywhere!”

Hermione turned back to Luna and touched her arm. 

“Luna, I never really got to talk to you about what happened at the Manor.”

Luna gave another dreamy sigh and allowed the rabbit to flop down onto the floor. Hermione watched it amble its way up to the teachers table. 

“It’s nothing to worry about, Hermione,” Luna placed her hand over Hermione’s and smiled at her in a way that was both comforting and eery. Luna, Hermione often thought, was one of the bravest people she knew. She had faced so much horror and sadness in her life, with so little friendship or comradery, and had still become a wonderfully kind and strong person. Even if she still acted like she perpetually inhaled too many fumes from the Potions lab. 

“I’m terribly sorry that you were hurt. I can’t imagine what it was like to be trapped there.”

“But, I’m not, really. So many of our friends died for us, so I’m not sorry that I got hurt. I’m still alive. I have to live for them, you know?”

Hermione’s heart swelled with a rush of affection for her friend and she couldn’t help but hug her. 

“That’s nice.” Luna patted Hermione’s head. 

“WILL YOU ALL _PLEASE_ STOP MAKING RABBITS!” Headmaster McGonagall shrieked, waving her wand and turning the creatures back into drinking vessels. The first-year across from the girls groaned and placed her guinea pig goblet back onto the table. 

As dinner changed to dessert, Hermione watched Luna serve herself sticky toffee pudding and smiled. The girl was still so frail and had barely put back the weight she lost while being imprisoned. It was good to see her with an appetite. Hermione then turned to see where the chocolate cake was on the table before realising that a generous slice of it was floating over to sit on her plate. Looking up, she saw Draco smiling at her with his wand aloft. _So he knew her favourite dessert, too_. He already had a slice of custard tart on his plate so she couldn’t reciprocate the gesture, but she knew she could thank him later. Just before she turned her attention to her plate, she caught sight of Ron, sitting a few seats further than Draco, staring at her with a rapidly purpling face and a mouth stuffed full of pudding. _Oh, Merlin._

“It looks like you may need to tell Ron about Draco sooner than you expected.” 

“I know, Luna. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I wish I had chocolate cake, now.


End file.
